The present invention relates to casino and lottery games using real or computer generated playing cards or other real or computer generated indicia including a value and at least one other characteristic.
Card games such as Poker and the like are widely popular. Recently, with the advent of micro processors, games such as video Poker have become very popular as casino games. As is known, in video Poker an electronic device is provided which includes a processor to control the action of the game. The player makes a wager and prompts play whereupon the processor, using a random number generator (RNG), selects and displays at a video display an initial, five card hand. The player, using buttons or a touch screen, selects the cards to hold, or conversely discard, and for any discards replacements are randomly selected to define a five card, final outcome hand. Based upon the final hand and established pay table for the game, the player either wins or loses.
In regards to electronic gaming machines, it is also known to provide for the play of Blackjack.
A drawback to video Poker and video Blackjack is that some novice players shy away from the games since they do not either understand the game or do not know a winning strategy to be applied. Further, for inexperienced players, play may be slowed as they try to discern how to play a hand. For casinos, slow play typically results in reduced earnings.
There is a need for a new game which is easy to understand, which can provide the player the stimulation provided by play strategy and which provides for fast play.
It has also been known to provide scratch-off tickets or video lottery games of chance. For scratch-off tickets, a player purchases a ticket having one or more scratch-off windows. By scratching off one or more windows the player determines whether they have won a prize. For video lottery games, the same technique is used. The basic difference between a lottery game and a casino game is that in a lottery game, the player has no options to exercise choice and the outcome and award is strictly dictated by randomness and chance whereas a casino game may include elements of choice and skill.
There is a need to incorporate into a lottery game, a game which is fun and simple to play. There is a need for a game which can be played in a casino setting where a player can make choices or selections as well as a lottery game where no such choice or selection may be provided.
There is, therefore, set forth according to the present invention a game method for playing a game which provides for a player to make a wager to play the game. In the casino game version, which may be played using an electronic device or as a table game, after the wager has been made, at least two and preferably four game cards (player cards) are dealt from a deck of cards, each card having its value and a suit as is well known in the art. An outcome card (house card) is dealt from the deck and its suit and value compared to the suits and value of each game card. For the player to win their wager, the outcome card must be of the same suit as at least one of the game cards and have a lesser value in that same suit. If the player wins they are paid even money. If the outcome card has a higher value of any same suited game cards or is of a different suit than any of the game cards, the player loses their wager.
In an alternative embodiment, for the player to win their wager, the outcome card must have a higher valuer than any same suited game card.
In still another embodiment, for the player to win, the outcome card must be of a suit different from that of any game card.
In still a further embodiment the player may be given the option of increasing their wager prior to selection of the outcome card.
In still another embodiment, cards or other indicia could be used which have value and another characteristic (e.g. color or design) different from suit and value of traditional playing cards such as sets cards having numbers and of different colors.
The foregoing embodiments could be embraced in a lottery game where windows representing the game and outcome cards or indicia. The player would scratch or reveal the outcome card or outcome and game cards as well as a prize.
In yet another embodiment for a casino game, the player, prior to the selection and display of the outcome card, may exercise the option of discarding and replacing one or more game cards in an effort to obtain a set of game cards likely to result in the player winning their wager.
Also set forth is an electronic device for playing the casino or lottery game of the method.
The game and device of the present invention provides for fast and easy play, fun and excitement.